1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to nonaqueous electrolyte batteries, particularly to lithium ion secondary batteries.
2. Related Art
Nonaqueous electrolyte batteries have been put into practical use as batteries for vehicles including hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles. Lithium ion secondary batteries have been used as such on-vehicle batteries. Lithium ion secondary batteries have been required to have various characteristics: output characteristic, energy density, capacity, lifetime, and high-temperature stability. In particular, various improvements for the electrolyte solution have been attempted in order to enhance the battery life (cycle characteristic and preservation characteristic).
For example, JP-A-2012-94454 has suggested the battery employing the electrolyte solution containing cyclic disulfonic acid ester as the nonaqueous electrolyte solution. This electrolyte solution enables the battery to have the excellent rate characteristic after the preservation at high temperature. From the viewpoint of improving the cycle life of the battery, using the lithium nickel composite oxide as the positive electrode active material has been attempted.